


It Was An Success:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Halloween, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxation, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Trick or Treating, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny came back from the case, & was relaxing when Jerry, & the kids came home from trick or treat, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!*





	It Was An Success:

*Summary: Steve & Danny came back from the case, & was relaxing when Jerry, & the kids came home from trick or treat, What happened?*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were relaxing with a couple glasses of wine, as they were glad that the day was over, & they didn’t have to think about it. “God, I am glad that this day was over”, The Former Seal said, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

“Me too, It was so strange, & I am glad we got there in time, Kono & Adam could’ve been goners, If we didn’t get there”, The Blond said, as he took a sip from his glass. Steve was glad that they are home to greet their children from trick or treating.

 

Jerry Ortega came in with a tired Charlie, & Grace, “Come on, Charlie, I will read you a story”, Grace said, as she leads him to their bedrooms. The Friendly Portly Man smiled at them, as he reported this to them. “It was a great success,& evening overall, But at the end of it, Grace came through”, which made the couple happy.

 

“Pop, Danno, Come on”, Grace & Charlie called out in unison, The Blond kissed his hunky lover, & said, “We are being rung”, “Let’s go”, The Former Seal said, The Couple went to be with their kids. They are gonna enjoy the remaining time of Halloween.

 

The End.


End file.
